SVTFOE: What Makes A Muwman
by Boiwithaplan18
Summary: When Marco kills Toffee something special happens how will be face it and with feelings uprising how will be use this new power justly?
1. Chapter 1 (03-30 12:18:35)

**"That lizard"**

 **All I could do is stare as the slimey grabing my best friend, his beady eyes staring right into her dazaling sky blue eyes.** "Hmm. Not so powerful when you are being stared in the eye by the enemy. But I do have to admit, dear Star Butterfly, you did give me a run for my money. You made this so convoluted for me, im so going to enjoy killing you!" Toffee said

Star growled causing Toffee to say "Don't growl my dear, it makes you sound barbaric and uniteligent. It also scrunching your face, and I want to see your innocence when I kill you."

"Fuck you, you oversized lizard!"Star said scratching his face

Star drawled blood with her nails witch pissed Toffee off!

"You stupid, supposed princess of Mewni! Your incompetence angers me!" Toffee said after getting slapped by Star

" **Don't you hurt her." I said couphing** "Ah, so the worm lives. He,heh I thought I dealt with you with that blow to the chest. Oh well, just more fun for me I geuss, now how about I get to the point at hand, kil-" Toffee said

 **"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" I said not realising that my cheeks were glowing** Toffee looked shocked,then thoughtful finally he said, "And how are you going to stop me hmm? Star, had the magic. You don't! Stars a princess, she holds levarage, while you Marco are a magicless human. YOUR THE EQUIVALENT OF TRASH!" Toffee started lauphing at my utter wimpieness

 **"If im trash then why spend your breath on me? Please just don't hurt Star!" I said cheeks glowing like crazy** "Oh, and what are you going to do to stop me from doing THIS-"Toffee said throwing Star face first into the ground

 **I lost it.** "Yes, Marco get angery! Show me what you got!" Toffee said

 **And with that my eyes starteded glowing and I felt my hands were heavy. In my hands two swords had materialized they were both the same they were broad swords with a silver blade a diamond black hilt with a cresent in the middle and a red hilt. The only difference is that the right hand sword had an M on it and the left a D.** **I flew at Toffee he sidestepped and I cut off his tail.** "Hmph. No matter I'll just-WHAT THE?!?"Toffee said confused

His tail wasn't growing back. Toffee looked at me shocked then said "Do you know how long it took for me to regrow that last time? A week. A WEEK! DAMN IT! Ah, well at least I get to enjoy killing you." Toffee said

Toffee turned his hand into a blade and sprinted at me.

I used my left hand blade to deflect his blade and then used my right to cut the arm off

 **"You!"** Toffee turned his left hand into a blade and then I rushed at him I went straight at him he held up his blade and I parryed him with my right hand and slashed of his arm with my left.

 **"Are!"** Toffee looked scared and then said "Such a bother!" Then he turned his legs into blades. We both rushed at each other then when we got close I did I crouch slide with my swords out cutting off his two legs leaving him a torso and a head left.

 **"Dead!"**

"Marco. Marco. Marco. Please, I've never done anything wrong right. Hehe, it was always Ludo what have I, a lizard, ever done to you?" Toffee said pleading for his life

 **"You hurt Star! Now,... Die!" I said** "Help..." And with that I killed Toffee with a blast to the face

"Star, Star! Are you ok?" I asked runing to Star

"Ya, I just- **MARCO** ,YOU HAVE **CHEEK MARKS** AND THERE **MOONS**!" Star said amazed

"What?! No, I don't! Only those of the royal lineage have them!" I said

"*couph*couph* Marco, my daughters not lying it seems that some how you do have cheek marks. For some reason I believe there conected to those swords. But we should talk about this later. For now lets get back to the castle!" Moon said

"Of course Queen Moon- wait Queen Moon! Your alive!"Marco said rushing to the queen

Marco helped her up and then she said "Thank you Marco, im fine now but thank you we should probably get going young squire."

"Ok, your majesty, do you need help Star?"

"No im good. Just worry about yourself Marco. Im worried for you right now Marco you keep worring about us instead of taking care of yourself." Star said worriedly

"Ya, your right Star." I said looking up while both Star and Queen Moon were leaving

"Um, Marco, are you coming?"Star said still walking away

"Ya, I just need a moment to myself." I said to the escaping princess

 **"Who am I?"** I said looking at my arms


	2. Chapter 2

We made it to the castle in about ten minutes, all the while I kept getting woried glances from Star, and strange glances from Moon, its like she was proparing for me to spontaniously combust. When we got to the front gate it immediatly opened, and River, Moons husband and the current king of Mewni, came rushing out.

"Star! Moon! Are you alright my sweets???" River said

"Ya, we're all right dad." Star said

"River, stop being so worried all the time we were gone for just a week. Also, Star was with me so you shouldn't have been worried for her safety." Moon said

"Oh , um... Oh Marco, my boy! Uh- what, whatcha got there?" River said turning to me with a look that Moon was giving me earlier

"I don't really know. Its a sword, thats as far as I've gotten to anwser your question." I said

"Moon, can we talk about this in private?" River asked kinda shushed but loud enouph to be heard by me and Star

"River, they deserve to here the truth from us we shouldn't hold this from them. Marco has already learned how to summon his weapon." Moon said

"Alright, Moon, your probably right, but we should get inside its pretty cold out here." River said

"Yes, your right River, lets head inside before we discuss further." Moon said

We all walked into the castle.

"This castle never fails to amaze me." I said

Moon and River were staring at me severly

"What?" I said

"Marco, what you hear can quite possibly change your life, but you must hear it for your safety." Moon said

"What do you mean by that? Does it have anything to do with me?" I asked

"Marco, my boy, just listen for my sake. Star, you should listen to." River said

*Moon inhales and then exhales* "Ok, Marco, we should start off by telling you what you are. Marco Ubaldo Diaz, you are not human."

"Wait, WHAT?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM NOT HUMAN I WAS BORN TO TWO HUMAN PARENTS, HOW AM I NOT HUMAN!?!"I said ticked

"Marco, just listen. You didn't let me finish. Is what we're thinking. We think that your not a human and for good reason." Moon said

"Ugh, why do I have to listen to this this is boring, right Marco?" Star said

"Its kinda boring but I'd like to see where this is going." I said

"Now, back to what I was saying. We believe that your a race of Human\Muwman-iod that came before ether of them, we like to call them Orgins because they came before us. But the only problem with that is that the Orgins were masacered by the Muwmans of old. But there's Four reasons that we believe that you ether are or related to an Orgin. Firstly, you've shown that you have abnormal strength for a human. Next, is that you have always been asosiated with magic in some way and you haven't been killed by it because long exposure to magic is dangerous to humans. Thirdly, you have cheek markings if you were a Muwman born to royal lineage you get them at birth theres no other way to get them but some how you developed them and humans cant even have cheek marks. Fourthly, the weapon. That weapon acts similarly to Stars wand. It mostly is for attacking, but it seems its capable of magic. The wand itself was retreved from a battle between Muwmans and Orgins the prince at that time came back after the battle bloodyed and weak but he had the wand. Each Orgin has their own weapon that they can summon it becomes whatever the user needs but when the user dies its destroyed thankfuly the prince grabbed the wand before he killed the user of it makeing him the new wielder of the wand. Marco Diaz, every sign points to this. YOU. ARE. AN. ORGIN!" Moon said

"But if this is true Queen Moon, that would mean you killed all my ancestors. I don't want to believe thats true." I said

"Marco, don't be like that, the people who killed your ancestors were people who didn't think about the future they weren't worrying for what could come. And Marco, that was them this is us!" Star said to me

"Ya, your probably righ Star, thanks." I said

"Oh, ya, Marco, I didn't repay you for your act of bravery in the face of doom. What would you like my hero, name anything." Star said in a wierd old english accent

"Star, you know I couldn't ask you for anything I did it for you, no reward needed, also whats with the voice?" I asked

Star completely ignored my question and said "Wait I know what to give you, a kiss, for my Wild Man in shing armor."

"What are you talking abou-" I was asking before I was cut off by Star's lips

They were so warm and soft, I could just melt into it. Damn I love this girl. We broke apart, Moon and River was staring at us.

"Oh, splendid Star, you found yourself a boyfriend!" Moon said happily

"What, BOYFRIEND?! STAR, WHAT DID I SAY ABOU-"River was saying before being cut off

"Chill, Mom, Dad, he's not my boyfriend Tom is! Pssh, why would I date Marc-" Star was saying before she saw me storming away

I was close to the door when all of a sudden I was in my room with a flash.

"Huh-How? How am I here?" I asked myself

It seemed I diminsion hopped but without scissors.

"What am I?" I asked myself again

 **\--** **Hey guys, its ya boi here and I'd just like to give a little side note. This is going to be a Starco story no Tomstar, no Tomco, well I mean a bit of Tomco but not in a romantic way. But I'd like to know if you guys like it so far, a little advise can go a long way for me I apreciate the comments because it tells me everything I need to know about my story that I couldn't possibly predict I tend to leave something when im not inspired but so far im liking were this and I want to see where this can take me, and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do and I hope it inspires you to right something of your own. And with that your Boi out!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where am I?" I asked to nobody in particular

I already knew the awnser however I was in my room, but witch one? The one on Muwni or the one on Earth?

*Marco's ringtone(Space Unicorns(Soaring through the night)) starts playing* I opened my phone and looked to see the caller ID. It was Star.

*Click* "Star?" I asked

"Marco, where are you? You just disappered out of nowhere!" Star said worriedly

"Im in my room Star. I was literaly gone for like two seconds." I said

"Ya Marco, but you never spontaniasly disappear without warning someone first, whats the matter?" Star said

"*Sigh* Nothings the matter Star, also just because I have habits doesn't mean im always going to do the same thing."

"Firstly, Marco, thats the definition of a habit is something that you repeat on a daily basis, Secondly, Marco, your nicknames "The Safe Kid" im just saying it goes to show how much you follow these habits, and thirdly, the most important, your not in your room. Where are you?" Star said

 _That settles it. Im on earth. Should I tell her?_

"Im on Earth, apparently." I said

"Ok, stay where you are Marco im coming to get you. Its to dangerous out there, now that you have unlocked your powers." Star said

"You know what Star? I think I want to stay on earth just for the rest of the day. Im sorry Star, but I have been having some personal problems. I need to be by myself today."

"No, Marco, **you are not staying on earth** I'll be there in an hour!"

"Thanks for understanding Star, Bye!"

"No, Marco, wai-"*click*

I hung up on her.

"Finally, some time to contemplate."

*Plays Day 'N' Nite by Kid Cudi*

 _Ever since Hekapoo's trial people have been looking at me differently like Im some kind of disease, but the worst part about it is that I feel traped in my own body im a 31 year old man in a 15 year old body im a seasoned warrior in a boys body. I hate myself. I hate this world. What am I. Why am I. Why is it that the only thing I know..._ _Is that I love her?_ And with that I drifted into sleep.

I woke up with a start

"Gah, Naked Ludo!!!" I screamed

*huff*huff* "Hah Im still in my room, hehe I can make pancakes!" I said

I got up and walked out of my room and-

"AH! Im in the castle?!?" I said startled

Knights started runing up to me, "Squire, Marco, are you ok?"

"Ya, ya im fine. How did I get here?" I asked

"Oh, Star personally came and picked you up. She said that when you woke up to tell you "Tag" and to direct you to the dining hall. The Queen wants to talk to you with Star." The knight said

"Ugh, ok, when I get my hands on that girl im going to do unspeakable evil." I said

"Sir Marco, we're supposed to bring you by force if you don't come willingly"

"I'll come quietly its fine." I said

I walked to the dining room all the while the guards were following me.

"Ah, Marco, good your here... Woah, what happened to you Mr.Diaz?"

"What? What do you mean?" I asked

"Your, how do I say this, ripped?" Moon asked

"Woah, what the fuck?" I asked

"Marco Diaz, laungage in the castle!" Moon said

I looked at myself and true to her word I was buffer. Not as buff as in Hekapoo's diminsion not even near but still strong. I also gained a few inches.

Star was staring at me with her mouth open drooling her hearts were glowing red like crazy " _ **Marco!"**_ "Uh, Star, you ok?" I asked

Star shook her head "What? Oh, yes!"

"Im not happy with you Star, but what did you want to talk about?" I said

"Marco, don't be a jerk, I just wanted you to be safe. My moms the one who wants to talk to you." Star said annoyed

"Yes, Marco, Stars correct I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night. You teleported without scissors. This confirms all my suspitions from earlier, the reason this is, is because I left out infromation yesterday that was quite important." Moon said

"What is it?" I asked

"The diminsional scissors aren't really from Mewni. They are based off the Orgins races ability to transport anywhere unrestricted. Its the only thing that us Muwman's can't replecate because its a natural ability not something that can be held so we copied it to a degree but we couldn't really ever truly copy it. Your teleportation ability is unrestricted you can end up anywhere. Thats all Marco, we shall start training in three hours."

"What training?" I asked

"You'll see!" Moon said


	4. Chapter 4

As Star and I sat waiting for Moon to finish her morning routine, Star tried to start up a conversation.

"So, what do you think about this Orgin "stuff"" Star said with air quotations

"Personly, I don't know. I would like to believe its real but how would that even be the case because my parents are both human. Right?" I said

"Hmm, your right, that wouldn't make any since. But hey, if its true we get to practice magic together!" Star said happily

You know I always loved that smile, ugh, and just like that im not angery at her any more.

"I-"

"Star! Marco! Are you ready?" Moon called from the courtyard

"Ya mom whenever you are!" Star said excitedly from the balcony

"Good! Now come down here!" Moon said

We walked down to the courtyard and before I could do anything Moon was rushing at me with a katana all I could do was watch.

But... Swords materialised from my hands and deflected the blade.

"Ah,Ha! Marco! You past your first lesson! Summoning!" Moon said

"Summoning?" I said

"Yes, summoning is the method used to draw ones Orgin weapon. Think of it like that one show Dragon Spheres!" Moon said

"You mean Dragon Ball?" I said

"Yes, whatever, my point is when geko-"

"Goku."

"Goes Ghost-"

"Super Sayian."

"For the first time, the next time he is able to go shazam easier."

"Again its Super. Sayian."

"Your correcting me about usless points! My point is since you've been in dire consequence before you are able to summon your blades alot easier!" Moon said

"Hey, uh, Moon, how do you know so much about Orgins?" I said

"A combination of reasons Marco. Some you can figure out yourself others I can't tell you about yet." Moon said

"Why is that Mom?" Star said intrigued

"Enouph of this! Lets get on to training!" Moon said irritated

Me and Star looked at each other than sighed

"Ok lets do this! Come on Marco!" Star said with a start

"Now, Marco, lets say I disarm you like this." Moon shot a finger beam that made my swords fly behind me

"Im defencless now."

"No, your looking at this all wrong! Your opponent at this time will most likely charge at you because your unarmed."

"How is this good?"

"Simple it allows you to put some of your, um, Karate? Into use."

I don't know why but I completly forgot about my skills in martial arts

"Oh, ya."

"So, heres what I want you to do. Im going to charge at you, I want you to use your legs to trip me, but only when I get close enouph, then I want you to propel yourself by fliping off my head enouph to get your swords and cause me to surrender." Moon said

"Are you sure Moon, that sounds like its going to hurt."

"Don't worry Marco, it wont, Muwmans have the hardest skulls out of every race!"

"Ok if you say so..."

Moon raced at me, and just for a second, I saw the events of the future flash through my eyes, I quickly got into a stance, closed my eyes and counted. _...1.2_

I opened my eyes and spun my right leg like I was kicking some to my right. Then I jumped up with my left and backfliped my way to my swords grabed them and pointed them.

"Woah... Marco,...YOU ARE AWESOME!"Star said behind me

"Yes, Marco, very good!" Moon said

My sword was pointed straight at Moons neck, it seemed she was getting up when I got my swords. She looked kind of shocked.

"Whats wrong Queen Moon?"

"Oh, nothing, Marco its just I didn't expect you to be able to pull it off for the first time." Moon said but I have a suspision that theres something shes not telling me

"Well, we should probably end todays lesson. Good job Marco, im sorry that I didn't include you this time Star, but next lesson you will get to show off your magic!" Moon said

"Oh, um, ok, well thanks Moon!"

"Thanks Mom!" Star said winking at her making Moon confused

 ***Queen Moons POV***

As I watched as my daughter and her best friend leave I can't help but be flabbergausted at the afromentioned

"I can't believe that boy! He used one without even realising it! Is he the one?" I thought alloud

"No, it can't be Marco was born to two humans he cant be an Orgin, right?"

"Maybe, I'll have river do a background check on these Diaz's."

"For now lets hope the boy isn't of the prophecy."

 ***Regular (Marco) POV***

We made it to Star's room no problem, but the problem with that is now its really awkward.

I was currently looking through the wind and-

"Marco!" Star said

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you listening Marco, im trying to talk to you its important!"

"I'll listen, I'll listen."

"Im tired of the ways things have been between us!"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem so distant recently Marco and its making me upset!"

 _Im making Star frustrated I didn't think she wanted to talk to me_

"Star, I thought you wanted to hang out with Tom more."

"What?! No, Marco your my best bestie I wouldn't trade you for any hot demon!"

"Hot?"

"Semi-hot."

"Em hmm."

"Marco, im sorry can we go back to being besties?"

"Who said we weren't?"

Star ran up to me and gave me a hug

"Hey, Marco?"

"Ya?"

"Can I add something to benefits to you Squire/Bestie contract?"

"I don't see why not."

"Great!"

Before I knew it Star had pressed her lips against mine, we were engulfed in a battle of tounges her soft cherry flavored lips melting me further into the kiss are toungues wrestling for dominance. It seemed like we were both evenly matched intill we both couldn't breath ending that spectaular kiss.

"That...Was great!" I said

"Ya, that was amazing!" Star said

"Marco?" Star said still hugging me

"Ya?"

"Can we remain as best friend as benefits?... I mean if yo-"

"I would love that!" I said

"Really?"

"Yes, really, Star."

We broke from our hug and I said "Im heading for bed im tired after that training lesson!" Then I winked at Star

Star blushed then said "I think im going to stay up a little while longer. But go on a head!"

"Goodnight, Star."

"Star sighed longly under her breath and said "Good night, Marco."

I made it to my room and got into the cover slowly drifting asleep

 ***Marco's Dream POV*** ** _There was long ago two powerful races who fought each other one superior in magic the other knowledge the two were evenly matched intill one got a precious weapon simaltaniously ending the war but the two races lived on. The one skilled in magic was mostly left alone by the victor intill the spade had disided to end them. But little to the spades knowledge that they braged so much about there was one who servived the sphere. Sphere ran to a small but similar planet with similar beings with no knowledge or power the sphere adopted a new life and fell in love with another being. The sphere and this being were bonded and gave life to the one, the cresent moon, the sphere loved the new born moon with all of its soul so it protected it, but things go different for the moon when it meets the heart. The heart is spontanious and curious. But most importantly has magic. The heart introduces the moon to new realms and ways of thinking that the moon didn't think was possible. The moon slowly fell in love with the heart, but the tail slowly creeped its way into the hearts life. It made the moon jealous to the point were it met the eye. The eye prosented itself as a friend to the moon appearing in all his dreams the moon became accustomed to the eye growing darker and darker everyday releaseing the eyes prision more and more. The eye divisised a plan to kill the tail without the moon knowing about it. The moon, heart, and tail went to a performence one evening the moon reluctent to go but the eye planned something more the eye assassinated the tail right in front of the moon awaking powers unheard of before. The moon was angry at the eye, but the eye was freed. The eye slowly corrupted the moon forcing him into a new state causing him to fight the heart the moon was free all but just a moment to tell the heart what to do. The heart ended the eye and the moon. Unannounced to the heart the moon was revived and had new magic capibilitys. The heart found out and convisinsed the moon to comeback. The moon and heart fell in love with each other not realising that sundown was over now it was time for full moon._** ***Marcos POV***

I was screaming I don't know why but I was.

Star busted into my room and demanded "Marco! Are you ok?!"

I stopped screaming "Ya, just a nightmare."

"Im sorry Marco. What was it about?"

"It was... I don't remeber anymore. Huh."

"Thats wierd." Star said

"Marco?"

"Ya?"

"Can you come sleep with me?"

I was a bit shocked but said "Sure!"

"Great." We walked to Stars room trying not to make a sound

Star got in her bed first and I just stood there she looked at me confused and said "Are you going to get in?"

"Oh sorry ya." I said getting into her bed

Star snuggled up to me then started snoring. I slowly drifted into sleep

 ***Third Person POV*** Little did Marco know but Star had been pleasuring herself right where he was with the dildo thats under her bed.

 **Hey guys its ya boi here hope you liked todays chapter remeber to give your thought in the comments it really does help me but thats up to you remeber stay aware my friends ya boi out.**


	5. Saddness

Hey guys I'm sorry I'm discontinuing this story...

Nah, I'm only kidding im going to rewrite it I feel like the story has potential however I just couldn't get my point across also I was very with my drafts sorry for the inconveniences but I'd love to see you read my "new" story also if you'd like to help work on the story or just have an idea I can use just ask in the chat to join or just say your comment in the comments section, thanks again and I'll see you on the flip side, **your boi out!**


End file.
